


Training Wheels

by Semi_problematic



Series: Boy Next Door [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Fights, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sassy, Semi-Public Sex, They start touching, but carl never gets fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Negan followed Carl into the back yard, closing the gate behind him. "Thanks for reminding me why I stopped dating newly legal girls. They're almost as dramatic as you are." He limped towards a lawn chair, falling down into it once he got close enough. He spread his legs and leaned down, resting his elbows on his thighs. "I'm sorry. I was an asshole, but to be fair, you shouldn't have expected anything less."Carl rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He dropped the soccer ball down on the grass, kicking the ball at Negan. "You're right," The ball slammed into his left knee. "Old men are just as big of dicks as every other guy on the planet. They're just better at sex." Carl kicked the soccer ball into Negans other leg, smirking when it rolled back to him again. "At least my daddy treats me right. And I'm sure some of my teachers know how to treat me real good."





	Training Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> Carl is 15 in this, about to turn 16. Negan refuses to do any no clothes sexual stuff until Carl turns 16 and is the age of consent.

The uniform was a little tight, then again it always had been. He made sure to order it a size smaller when he was still trying to get Shane to hook up with him. The green jersey and shorts had been left untouched, same with the cleats and knee high socks. It had all been buried beneath shirts and boxers in the bottom of Carls drawer, but also buried in the back of his mind. Carl hated soccer, but the uniform always got him complimented. No matter where he wore it, men always stared and women always gasped and told him he was the cutest thing alive. Rick had even gotten into a fair share of arguments over the uniform and the men who were twice Carls age looking at him. 

The soccer ball he was kicking around was sort of flat and covered in grass stains and dirt. If soccer were only kicking a ball into a fence Carl would have been wonderful at it. But it wasn't. Carl couldn't run or aim his kicks very well. He always got mixed up on who his team mates were and which goal was the one he was supposed to aim for. Carl sucked at soccer, half because he didn't bother to learn or try, and then the other half was because he was too busy looking at his coach rather than the field. Carl liked kicking the ball around, though. Running around his back yard and kicking it against each one of his fences. 

The cleats were already starting to hurt his feet, probably because Carl wore them a total of two times and that they were a size too small. In reality, the cleats were barely even dirty. Today was the day they got the most use. The other two times Carl was at his games, sitting on the bench, digging his toes into the fake grass and dirt. 

Carl moved from side to side, kicking the ball into the same few fence posts he had been all morning. Lori was out with her friends and Rick was driving around their quiet town, hoping and praying that a teenager would drive too fast and he could pull them over just so he could be doing something. It was around one or two in the afternoon, the sun already passing its highest point in the sky. He was covered in sweat and each kick burned, but the distraction was nice. It was necessary. 

The heart break left Carls heart aching beneath his skin and bones. He didn't know why it hurt so bad. Shanes rejection didn't make him cry, it just pissed him off. But after replanting all the flowers and taking a shower, Carl went up stairs and cried his eyes out while eating chocolate and reading sad quotes. His night had gone from disastrous to pathetic all because of a few words from a huge asshole. Now, Carl didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to cry or worry or anything in between. 

It would be a lie if Carl said he wasn't hoping Negan would see him. In fact, in the back of his mind, that was the entire reason Carl squeezed into the uncomfortable uniform for the first time in weeks. He already dreaded the uniform when he played soccer, but once he quit his hatred for the itchy fabric only grew. But if most men would look at him as he ran around in it, who is to say that Negan wouldn't too? Hes just as weak as the others anyway. 

The fence shook each time the ball slammed into it and slowly Carl found himself kicking it harder and harder. Thw ache in his legs didn't stop him, though. Carl promised himself that he would never let a guy hurt him and that he would never cry over one. He had already broke both rules but he knew if he went inside he would simply break them again. Crying over Negan was pointless. It would just prove that he was the child Negan accused him of being. He needed to act unaffected so Negan would know he was mature. 

He felt like a school girl with the way he replayed each happy moment with Negan in his mind. When they met. When he messed with him while he babysat. When he teased Negan under the table. Even when Negan took him outside and pushed him around. The thing that ruined them was Carl. When he rushed over to Negan and said all those things he looked like a desperate, immature child and it turned Negan off. If he had been bratty and sassy and left half way through with Negan wanting more it would have been okay. But he looked needy and clingy and he admitted to actually wanting Negan. It was no longer a chase. 

When Carl heard the back door in Negans yard open he froze. The worn out soccer ball he had been kicking slowly rolled back to him but Carl didn't move. Not to kick it. Not to put his foot on it. Not to touch it. He couldn't risk seeming like he was only outside for Negan. After a minute or two, Carl took a step forward and kicked the ball again, not really aiming anywhere. The ball slammed into the shed, then into the top of the fence before falling to the ground. Carl smirked to himself, walking over and picking the ball up. 

On the other side of the fence Carl could ear a lawn chair being opened up. The sound of the metal scraping against itself and the stuff rubber bands squeaking as Negan climbed on top of them. Old rock music that Carls dad used to listen to began to blare througout the neighborhood, the sound waves bouncing from house to house. It was unnecessarily loud, but so was Negan. He was loud and annoying just like the music he was playing. One annoying song switched to the next and it felt like Negan was only out there to piss Carl off. Carl wouldn't doubt it for a second either. Negans entire existence seemed to be just to frustrate Carl. 

Jessie's Girl began to play and with each new lyric Carl found himself kicking the ball harder and harder. Kick. Thud. Thud. Silence. Kick. Thud. Thud. Silence. Carls hands ached, his nails digging into his palms. He wanted to scream and break the fence and slam Negans radio into his head over and over. It wasn't fair that this asshole climbed into his skin and buried himself deep in Carls heart. It wasn't fair that he got to say a few sentences and make Carls heart drop down into his stomach. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair, it wasn't fair-

"Its not fucking fair!" Carl screamed as he ran towards the ball and kicked it. The ball slammed into the upper wall of the shed, easily bouncing off and flying over the fence. The chorus of Jessie's Girl was cut short, thankfully, as the ball slammed into the radio and knocked it into the water. The music in the beginning sounded garbled but soon completely disappeared when the water filled up the inside of the radio. Carl stood in the middle of his yard, arms shaking from how tight his fists were clenched. He took deep, uneven breaths and calculated how hard he would have to kick the ball to have it fly over and kill Negan with one hit.

"This yours?" Negan peeked over the top of the fence, smirking. He tossed the ball over the fence and leaned against it. "You know, I am a sucker for a boy in uniform." He crossed his arms and rested them against the tops of the gate. "You're awful quiet. Normally you'd be talking my head of-" 

"You've got to be kidding me." Carl ran towards the ball and kicked it, the ball bouncing underneath Negans arms. "You cannot act like everything is fine after the shit you pulled yesterday!" He walked towards the ball and kicked it again, the ball flying towards Negan. Negan ducked away before it could hit him and the smallest part of Carl was disappointed. He took a few steps back and sighed, shaking his head. "Just toss me my ball and leave me alone." 

It was hard to figure out if Carl wanted his attention or wanted him to leave him alone. He was pissed at Negan, but he was mostly hurt. Negan couldn't figure that out, though. He already knows he has power over Carl, he can't find out that he has more. Carl wanted him to stay, though. Have him show him the meaning of all his tattoos while he sat in his lap and kissed on him the way every wife kissed her husband. He wanted to take the place of Amy and Lucille. Negan didn't want that, though. But Carl was very persuasive. 

"Kid." Negan called from behind the gate. He walked down towards the door and pushed his open, walking around towards Carl. He knocked on it before leaning against the house. Carl could see him through the cracks. "Open this up and you get your ball back. We need to have a talk."

"You said enough." Carl felt like he was in a shitty movie. "Last night you said everything you needed to. Now give me my ball before I call my dad and tell him you're being creepy." Carl wouldn't. But he would call his dad and tell him to scare Negan. "I'm serious! You're just being a pain in the ass at this point." Carl walked towards the gate and kicked it, looking at Negan through the cracks. 

Negan was wearing a white button up shirt that was so thin Carl could see the tattoos beneath it. The sleeves were unbuttoned and rolled up his arms. He leaned against the side of the house all too casually, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. He smirked. Carl wanted to knock his teeth out and rip his clothes off at the same time. "Look, I wanna apologize, but if you're gonna be a bitch the-"

Carl whipped open the gate, the door slamming back against the side of the fence. "I am not being a bitch! You're being an asshole and I'm tired of it! Last night you humiliated me in front of that blonde bitch and now you're acting like it didn't happen!" Carl kicked him in the leg before grabbing his ball. "Thanks for giving me my ball back, have a nice life." 

Negan followed Carl into the back yard, closing the gate behind him. "Thanks for reminding me why I stopped dating newly legal girls. They're almost as dramatic as you are." He limped towards a lawn chair, falling down into it once he got close enough. He spread his legs and leaned down, resting his elbows on his thighs. "I'm sorry. I was an asshole, but to be fair, you shouldn't have expected anything less." 

Carl rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He dropped the soccer ball down on the grass, kicking the ball at Negan. "You're right," The ball slammed into his left knee. "Old men are just as big of dicks as every other guy on the planet. They're just better at sex." Carl kicked the soccer ball into Negans other leg, smirking when it rolled back to him again. "At least my daddy treats me right. And I'm sure some of my teachers know how to treat me real good." 

"Oh come on." Negan ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head. "Stop trying to play the jealousy game. Its not working." He leaned back against the chair, looking Carl up and down. "You and I both know that you're whipped on me-" Negan ducked when Carl kicked the ball at his head. "Carl!" 

"You're whipped on me, too." Carl hoped Negan wouldn't say he wasn't. Carl couldn't take any more heart break. But part of him, deep down, knew that heartbreak was written all over Negan. It was probably written in the stars, too. "Or else you wouldn't be over here saying sorry. You would hand me my ball and go back to sun tanning with all your clothes on." 

"I wasn't sun tanning. I was just sitting outside." Negan chuckled. "And you got me." He raised his hands in defeat. "I am infatuated with you, Carl Grimes. Even though your temper tantrums are very violent and you get jealous over everything." He turned around and picked up Carls ball, tossing it towards him. "I'm sorry, okay? I don't like knowing you're mad at me. Its like fighting with my wife all over again." Carls heart fluttered. Negan compared him to his wife. "Do you accept my apology?" 

"Maybe." Carl kicked the ball towards gim, gentler this time. "You were really mean. It hurt my feelings." He smiled when Negan stood up and started walking towards him. "I cried and listened to dumb heartbreak songs." Carl wrapped his arms around Negans neck, pulling him close. "I even talked shit about you to my friend. She offered to cut your dick off."

"Remind me to never hurt you again." Negan leaned down to kiss Carl, gasping when Carl kicked his legs out from under him and shoved him to the ground in one swift motion. He took a deep breath when Carl climbed on top of him. "Carl," Negan whispered. "Buddy, you can't climb all over me in public-" Negan pushed his hips up against Carls ass. "As tempting as you are, this is still highly illegal."

"Did you like what I did there?" Carl leaned down, kissing Negans neck before licking the shell. He ignored everything Negan had said, which wasn't unusual. "My dad taught me how to do it," Carl ground his ass down against Negans half hard dick. "Said it was to protect me from all the bad men..." Carl slid his fingers through Negans hair. "Are you a bad man?"

Negan rolled them over, pinning Carl down. He moved between Carls legs grinding down against Carls ass. "I'm not a bad man.." Negan kissed down Carls neck before licking a path up it. "But I sure as hell am a man your daddy won't want you bringing home to dinner." He kissed Carl, biting the boys lower lip. 

Carl smirked, kissing Negan back. "Good," He whispered, licking the mans lips. "Thats my type..." He wrapped his legs around Negans waist, grabbing him by the hair. "Stop looking around at all the neighbor's. If anyone asks I'll just say we're wrestling." He mumbled, kissing his jaw. "You're just showing me how to fight off all the dirty old men that wanna touch me." 

Negan kissed Carl a bit harder, using one hand to keep Carls hands pinned above his head. The other wandered up towards Carls chest, bunching up the fabric. He pulled away after his thumb ghosted over Carls nipple through hia jersey. "We need to stop," Negan whispered. "Really, we need to. People can see us, Carl. They could watch us."

Carl grabbed Negans hand and slipped it beneath his jersey, gasping when Negans fingers ghosted across his nipple. "Let them." 

Before Negan could reply, Carl pulled him into another kiss.


End file.
